Hearts on Fire
by Persiana13
Summary: Set in L1701E's Misfit-verse.  When Johnny Storm gets wind of what is happening with his ex-girlfriend Crystal, he tries to win her back.  Insanity Ensues!


**Hearts on Fire **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

One Shot 

Crystal, the Inhuman elementalle princess, sighed happily as she looked at a poster of her boyfriend Quicksilver. She smiled,

"We're going to be married and have kids! Yay!"  
Carol Danvers, the blonde powerhouse Miss Marvel, rolled her eyes,

"I hate to say this, but Farrah may be right. What does she see in Quicksilver?"

She was busy playing Super Metroid when Farrah Willows, the feline heroine Persiana, casually strolled in, arms linked around her boyfriend, Leon Maxwell, the red-eyed precog powerhouse Crisis. She smirked,

"Hey, Barbie. Playing this again? You'll probably destroy the only few brain cells you have left."

She burst out laughing. Carol turned around,

"I don't know how Leon stands you. I've tried to think through every possible reason why he's with you and I've come with only one; he feels sorry for you."

Leon shook his head,

"That's not true. I do like her."

The Air Force brat shook her head,

"Leon, you don't have to lie to me. We all know you'd dump her in a heartbeat if you really wanted to."

Farrah hissed,

"Stop going after my man, Barbie. He's mine, and you can't have him!"

At this, the fearless feline tackled her arch-nemesis, a cat-fight breaking out. Leon rolled his eyes,

"I should have expected that."

**Meanwhile… **

Johnny Storm, the Human Torch, was a member of the Fantastic Four. A teen who loved fast cars and girls, he had a reputation for being a ladies man, and many of the fairer sex would have gladly died to be in his arms. He used to date Crystal, but after Maximus the Mad sealed the Inhuman city in a negative barrier, all hope for their relationship soured. Johnny had since moved on. (1)

However, when word came that Crystal was part of the West Coast Avengers, his heart fluttered at the chance for a relationship. That quickly deteriorated when Crystal was causing mass chaos at the East Coast Misfit Manor in attempt to marry Quicksilver. At this, Johnny set out to serenade his former love.

**Back at the West Coast Compound… **

Leon had managed to separate the two brawling girls for the moment. He said,

"Ladies, can't the two of you not kill each other for more than five minutes?"

Farrah hissed,

"She started it. I guess it is true; blondes really don't have brains."

Carol shot back,

"I'm smart enough to know not to put a furball like you up for adoption. People'll want their money back when you drive them all crazy!"

The two wanted to go at each other again, but Leon held them back,

"Ladies, this is not necessary!"

Just then, Johnny Storm, from outside, was shouting,

"Crystal! I want to be your boyfriend again!"  
Crystal screamed,

"Screw you, Johnny! You left me for that Skrull bitch, and you want me to come back? I'm dating Pietro, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Carol blinked,

"What's going on?"

Farrah smirked,

"It seems as though The Human Torch wants to put a spark back into his love life, or lack thereof."

She cracked up at her own joke.

The red-eyed swordsman sighed,

"We should go see what this is about."

As the three heroes made their way outside, they all blinked as Crystal slapped Johnny Storm with a hard water slap, then began chasing him with a large axe. The teen member of the Fantastic Four was running for his life, screaming girlishly,

"HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!"  
Crystal swung with the axe, barely missing the Torch's head. She screamed,  
"I was royalty, and you abandoned me! We had something, and you ruined it!"

T'challa, the prince of Wakanda Black Panther, came on the scene,

"What is the meaning of this?"

Leon said,

"If I had to guess, Johnny Storm and Crystal used to date, but she blames him for leaving her and, now that Johnny has heard about Quicksilver, he hopes to win Crystal back."

Carol shrugged,

"Personally, I think the two of them should sort out their problems. It isn't right to interfere in this."

Farrah snorted,

"Now, if you only leave my boyfriend alone, we'd be all set."

Carol scoffed,

"Oh, please. We both know I deserve Leon more than you do, furball. Go play in your litter box."

Farrah screamed,

"DIE!"  
She tackled her arch-nemesis, a cat-fight breaking out. Leon shook his head,

"I don't know why I even try to break them up anymore. I just don't know why."

Black Panther asked,

"Are we going to be breaking them up as well?"

He indicated the Human Torch and Crystal. Leon blinked,

"Do you honestly want to?"

The prince of Wakanda nodded,

"I see your point."

Human Torch flew by, hiding behind War Machine,

"HELP! SHE'S NUTS!"  
Crystal screamed,

"LEAVE ME ALONE, JOHNNY!"  
Rhodes looked at the blonde princess,

"Stop it, Crystal!"

He ducked the axe,

"And put that axe down! You can kill someone with that!"

The elementalle screamed,

"I do want to kill someone!"

"Someone we actually care about!"

At this, Crystal huffed,

"Fine."

She launched a water bubble at Johnny,

"Take a hint and leave me alone."

She stomped off. The Human Torch sighed with relief. His life was spared, at the moment. For that one moment, wisdom could have dawned on the young teen. Wisdom would have enlightened him that Crystal had moved on.

Sadly, that moment quickly elapsed as Johnny shouted,

"I love you, Crystal!"

Crystal's screamed echoed throughout California and she bolted out with the axe,

"DIE, JOHNNY!"

And the chase resumed.

Leon and T'challa both blinked at that. The red-eyed hero said,

"I'll get the tranquilizers."

The feline costumed hero nodded,

"I think I'll join you."

End of One Shot

(1) This happened on the Fantastic Four cartoon. The barrier was destroyed when Black Bolt unleashed his full power on the negative barrier.


End file.
